A New Perspective
by KyraEdenRayne
Summary: After playing a video game with Alfred, and a trip to the pub, Arthur had lost his life. When he reaches the after-life, he's beaten and abused. Hopefully Alfred can save him. What do they want with Arthur anyway? Human Names Used. AU Magic Swearing.
1. Why Must You Bug Me So Early?

**Chapter 1**

Arthur Kirkland. We've been waiting for you. What? You don't 'understand'? That's alright. The _deceased_ never do…

* * *

"Arthur!" Eyes snapped open. Fast breathing was heard and the torso of a slender sandy blond man was up in the bed; his panting finally calming down.

Arthur Kirkland, a slender, young English gentleman. His age was rounded to about twenty-three years of age and his morning was ruined thanks to the loud mouth American that decided it funny to bring a megaphone and shouting outside the others home with his 'heroic' voice as he liked to address it as.

The Englishman slowly wavered up from his bed, having a fight with the covers. He managed to win and escape their grasp. Needless to say, the window was opened fast, and although Arthur's voice was still groggy and soft, yelling was yelling; he shouted at the younger man, "Alfred Fredrick Jones! What in heaven's name do you think you're bloody doing? Why must you have a megaphone when it's bloody…" He stopped long enough to check his alarm clock. "…Bloody eight-thirty in the morning!"

"Hey! I told you not to use my middle name, man! At least keep it, 'Alfred F. Jones'! You'll make me think of my grandpa!"

Yes, this was Alfred Fredrick Jones. Or, as he preferred it, 'Alfred F. Jones' when someone was using his full name, that is. Alfred was nineteen; about to turn twenty next month. Alfred never failed to bring up well… One, the subject that he would have the 'coolest' birthday ever; and two, how patriotic he was considering his birthday happened to occur on July fourth. Arthur's eyes and ears, for that matter were still unkind to the reality he was experiencing and could only make out the figure of the younger man's 'bomber jacket'. In all honesty, a jacket with a plane, a star incased in a circle in front and the number '50' in large white letters proudly facing on the back really wasn't worthy all that 'cool' as Alfred believed it to be, let alone a love for the item as if it were a wife. Arthur would never understand why he adored that thing so.

"Artie! You're up!" The American decided to change the subject. "So! Let me in?" Arthur paused

again. This had to be a dream… Or a nightmare, for that matter.

"And why should I? To tell me about your new video game you've acquired? Or to scream in my face more with your boasting, egotistical, 'I'm going to die soon from diabetes' voice?" Insults were Arthur's favorite game. Of course, Alfred was good at it as well. They always slang insults at each other. Needless to say, if Arthur admitted, hearing about his eyebrows and his love for anything magic and fantasy-like started to get old. Although, the comments about his behavior of somehow acting like an 'old man' always heated up his short temper. He was barely a few months after just turning twenty-three. How is that 'old' at all? He could never seem to figure it out.

"Oh, whatever, 'Iggy'! Just let me in!" The American gave his award winning smile to the other man, although, to Arthur, it was still all fuzzy. He grunted.

"Stop calling me that God awful name and maybe I will!" Ugh. That name. That bloody nickname and that git had to go and sling it around as if his mother had named him that. No. It was not on his birth certificate, therefore, Alfred should shut his face with the, oh so 'creative' nickname and move on to become a more suitable gentleman. If Alfred even had a gentlemanly

atmosphere about him, that is.

Arthur came back to reality long enough to nod as Alfred pouted at all the insults so early in the morning. The older man walked off, implying he was to let the other man in as soon as he reached the front door. His mind trailed back to the nickname as he walked. It wasn't that he completely hated it. Just the way it came about wasn't Arthur's most 'favorite' way of gaining a nickname.

Back in high school, Alfred was a Freshman, he a Senior. How they met, well; needless to say school lunches often offered hamburgers and Arthur wouldn't eat them. After leaning towards the trash to throw the one way ticket to diabetes, he was quickly stopped by the younger Alfred, getting a lecture how 'good food should not be wasted'. Unless they were vegetables. If that was the case, well. Alfred didn't mind. Needless to say, after that, they became the best of friends, although it was extremely hard to tell with all of the insults, and cruel at that. Arthur really did love them cold and cruel. It had shown he cared for the person.

The duo soon became a trio, as they met another man, 'Kiku' a few months later. He had transferred from a school in Japan, always wishing to have his schooling done in America. Japan had the latest games; Alfred was instantly attracted the moment he saw Kiku pull out a Nintendo DS with Animal Crossing: Wild World in it. Ever since then, Kiku gave Alfred all the new updates on games, and even let him play them before US release. Although it was always nice to have Kiku around when playing said games, as he couldn't read a single word of Japanese. Kiku plus the fact he was Japanese, well. It left Alfred happy he didn't have to read, and that he could still play his favorite game.

Arthur wasn't as fond of video games as much as Alfred. He saw them more pointless and one of those things you do when you specifically want to kill off your brain cells. Luckily for him, Kiku also loved history and a good cup of tea. Needless to say, conversation was always a pleasure when they talked.

That still didn't really explain his nickname. Arthur was more caught up on memories than the actual subject as he unlocked the door and the American came busting through, throwing the megaphone on the couch and boasting his loud 'hero' laughter.

"Alright, Iggy! It's about time you came!" Arthur scowled.

"I thought I told you I'd only let you in if you stopped with that horrid nickname?"

"Aww, Iggy! Does Kiku's name for you really insult you that bad?" The younger man pouted, Arthur had let out a huge sigh.

It was true. Kiku had given him the name, 'Iggy'. As Arthur is English and was raised in London before he came to America. His parents sent him away as a good, 'learning experience'. He had become quite rebellious in his earlier teen years, doing what he wanted, when he wanted. On the upside, there were fashionable clothes to go with that attitude, so he didn't mind all that much, no matter how many times he was sent to the Principal's office and suspended; nearly expelled; his parents put their foot down and gave him an all expense paid trip to America; starting high school there might break his tough guy act. Also, living with his stuffy aunt might work as well. Kiku always laughed at how much more 'proper' he became each day. Kiku was a Junior, so he had always seen Arthur around, but never knew him until Alfred came into the picture. That didn't mean he didn't know him, though.

Seeing as how Arthur came from London, Kiku, even before he really knew the Englishman, addressed him as, 'Igirisu-san'. Kiku later explained that in Japanese, it meant 'Britain', or 'England', if he wanted to be less perfect in his translations. Igirisu sounded more like 'England', and when they had become the trio with Alfred, he started the 'Iggy' thing. Originally, it came from Kiku, but Alfred's love to butcher the Queen's language, the fact that it was too many syllables to remember, and to add to that, it was a completely different language gave him the privilege of calling him, 'Iggy'.

"…Well, not when Kiku says it. When you say it, yes." Arthur saw the taller man ignore him and put his red, white, and blue backpack on his couch along where he threw the megaphone. How patriotic. Alfred really did have a love for his country, if Arthur had to say. He had shown it in how much he loved to pound down hot dogs and hamburgers to the point it made Arthur's stomach turn when watching. How a boy who ate nothing but junk turned out to be taller than him, he'd never figure. Of course, Alfred was always working out and big on sports, so that might be part of the equation.

"Aww. You're no fun, 'Arthur'." He said the others name in the worst English accent he had possible ever heard. It was insulting.

"Are you implying something, Alfred?"

"Well, of course not! I'm just talking with my lovely British accent… I mean, 'English' accent, with my bad teeth and tea to drink!" Okay, so Alfred was pushing it. Arthur loved to give insults to people, but when he received them, it was like you were a horrid person. He snapped.

"I would like to address to you, 'good sir', that you talk horrid, my teeth are not bad one bit, and just because you prefer that piss of a drink, coffee, doesn't mean you have the right to slander what I prefer!" As he spoke all of those things, he made motions to go along. His hand moved from his mouth to point at Alfred with the talking comment, opened his mouth and pointed at his

teeth with the second comment, and pointed to his kitchen for the third. Alfred got a rise out of it.

"Oh shush, Artie. It's alright!"

"It most certainly is not! …Why are you even bloody here anyway?" He finally seemed able to ask after the rise he just had. Alfred laughed again.

"Oh! Right. Well, I know you're not a morning person…" He said in his normal voice, dropping the English act and going towards his bag, pulling out a video game. "I wanted to show you! Kiku gave this to me and-!" He was cut off by the Brit. A video game? Of all things he could have woken up from, it was a video game? Arthur loved his mornings he could sleep in; to lose it

to a piece of plastic crushed his hopes a little.

"You woke me up at eight-thirty in the morning to play a video game with you? …Is this about you being scared of playing games like this?" Alfred flushed, his brows coming into an innocent, but aggravated shape.

"What? Of course not! I'm the hero! And last time I checked, dude, heroes are not scared of anything!"

"Anything?" The older man repeated in a question form.

"An-y-thing." Alfred reiterated.

"Well, that's hardly how I remember. If I recall in your freshman year, when we went trick or treating together, you were so scared of Mrs. Wattson's daughter dressed up as a vampire you-!" He was cut off by the 'hero' flustering about trying to get him to stop, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh, come on man! I wasn't scared! I just… She surprised me when she came out of nowhere and said, 'boo'! But I was so not scared!"

"And that's why you came crying to me, begging me to drive you home and spend the night at your home." Arthur stated with a confident grin. All Alfred could do was turn a deeper shade of pink to the point his ears started catching on the color. He eventually grumbled, and Arthur laughed. Okay, so his morning wasn't that bad if he got to see that kind of face on the younger man.

"Alright, alright. You're the 'hero'. Now, Mr. 'Hero'. Tell me; are we to play that game now?" Alfred shook his head.

"No, we have to go to Kiku's. He says there's equipment you have to put on and adjust to play this game. I couldn't bring it because after looking at the stuff, it's pretty huge. He said he wanted all three of us together again, and since we've all graduated, we haven't seen much of each other. You with your job as an editor, Kiku developing technology, and me… Well, college. I had to be the youngest one, didn't I?" Arthur laughed.

"Of course you do. That way, it's easier to pick fun at you!"

"Says the one with three older brothers and you the runt."

"…That hardly counts."

"I think it doesn't, dude."

"…Shut your bloody trap, or I'll do it for you. Let's just go to Kiku's."

"Whoo! Alright! That's the spirit, Iggy!"

"I told you to stop with the name." Arthur sighed. Well, today was going to be a long day. One long, exhausting day. Still, it would be quite the adventure… As soon as Alfred stops moving his mouth so Arthur could shower and get ready to go.

* * *

Alright guys. I know I should be writing my Vargas brothers one… but it started snowing, and I stayed up until 5 AM. Then, this idea hit me like a crazy person. I'll still be updating both! R&R critique is always highly loved and appreciated.


	2. Why Yes, This Is A Video Game Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its content.

Summary:

Video games can't kill you, right? Well Arthur Kirkland had proven it wrong after a game with his friends and a trip to the pub afterwards. Now, Arthur must live in a cruel after-life. Why are they testing his patience? And what do they want from him? His only way to get help is through communicating through mirrors. Hopefully his American friend can hear him.

Notes: -x0x0x0x0x- Means a time skip.

**Chapter 2**

Arthur had finally shut the American's face by leading him to the kitchen. Now, he was free to get ready. He undressed as the shower welcomed his presence with a reward of hot water upon his face. His mind full of thoughts. Especially the thought of the dream he had before that git woke him up.

Dreams are meant to be enjoyed, not questioned upon. But the Brit couldn't help but keep his thoughts tied to it. He thought back.

_I was in a room… I think. Everything reflected, then… The words. Ah… What did she say about me? I remember… They were 'waiting' for me. What does that even bloody mean? Maybe I'll look up the meaning of dreams later up on the internet…_

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bathroom door banging. Arthur's attention went to it. "Artie! Get out! We've gotta go!" Alfred's voice was muffled through the door and the fact he was eating something of the sort. Arthur gave a confirmation noise and quickly finished his shower, coming out and hurrying towards his room, dressing. It never took long to get ready, as he loved his mornings and took every moment he had to sleep in, leaving him to end up rushing out the door when he had to go to his second job as a librarian. Believe it or not, Arthur was a bratty kid when it came to mornings, but became a gentleman throughout the day. At least, his version of a gentleman.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He rushed out of his door, fully dressed, and his hair still wet. He never bothered to dry it, as even when he did try to fix it up, it never failed to still appear messy and choppy. He gave up trying and that was that. There were more important things than fussing over something that could not be fixed. Another example would be his eyebrows. They were big, huge even. He was a little sensitive about them, even though Alfred's comments about them made no difference to him anymore. He quite liked them, if he did say so himself. It just brought more attention to other characteristics of the face other than his brows. People just didn't understand.

"What did you do? Drown in there?"

"Oh, shut it. I lost track of time, that's all. You can't tell me you don't enjoy a good shower every now and then." He huffed. Why did Alfred always have to question his every action? He was sure the American had just as much faults as he, and even had his own form of mistakes.

"Not when I'm in a rush. Sometimes, I don't even shower."

"That's vulgar!"

"No! It's called, 'time is money' and if you're wasting time, you're wasting money."

"But we're just going to Kiku's. It's not a big deal. We'll still be prompt on time, git."

"Oh, just get the hint we've gotta go!" He pushed Arthur out the door and into his car. Along with everything else he owned, it was quite patriotic. If Arthur never had to see anything ever again, it would be the colors red, white, and blue. Or at least getting over Alfred's obsessive factor to everything and anything American. The car started, and they left.

"So what is this game about, anyway?" Arthur asked in suspicion.

"I'm really not sure yet. I can't read the box. It's in Japanese. But from what the cover looks like, I bet it's another RPG!" Alfred loved RPG's. Although, he liked scary games, more. He hoped by playing them, he'd get over his fear of all things scary. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone. Even heroes keep their weaknesses to themselves and try to build on that foundation.

"It figures. Kiku loves those kinds of games, doesn't he? As do you." If Arthur had to pick a genre of games he wouldn't particularly mind losing his brain cells to, it would be good puzzle games. At least it made him think more. So, needless to say he sighed at another RPG.

Alfred nodded and the car fell silent, with the exception of bickering Alfred and Arthur had gotten into with their choice of music. Arthur wanted some punk music, or something classical, Alfred wanted either country, or rock. Finally, they both settled on the Beatles. The song, 'Blackbird' came on when they reached Kiku's house and Alfred cut the ignition, cutting off the verse, _"We were only waiting for this moment to arrive."_

Waiting. Waiting for what? Arthur thought back to his dream once again.

_We've been waiting for you._

He shivered. Alfred looked over at Arthur, removing his seatbelt as Kiku came out the door, greeting them in his driveway. "You okay, dude?" Arthur snapped back to reality and nodded. "I'm fine, love."

"Don't call me that. It's either, 'Mr. Hero', or Alfred."

"You get what I mean. Obviously your brain is so pea sized it can't understand English terms." He also removed his safety belt, and got out of the car, greeting Kiku.

"Ah. Arthur-san. Alfred-san. Thank you for coming. I'm glad I am able to have you two come." His vacant eyes seemed to smile. He didn't give off much physical appearance. If anyone asked, he was overall, simple. Kiku knew this and always partnered himself with referring himself as a Haiku. 'It's short, subtle, and to the point. But it has inner beauty and endless numbers of meanings.' is what he would say. Upon this thought, the Englishman chuckled. Kiku looked confused.

"Did I say something funny, Arthur-san?" Kiku tilted his head in confusion. Arthur shook his head and Alfred came out of the car with his bag and beamed before loudly laughing and slinging his arm around the Brit.

"Ah, ignore him, Kiku. He's just talking with the Faeries again; hoping one of them will marry him!" Arthur scowled.

"I was not! And leave me alone about that subject already!" Kiku broke the fight and started walking towards the door.

"You had shown him the game, right? I only ask because I know Arthur-san doesn't like video games." They followed.

"Of course I did! I'm the hero! Therefore, I have to do whatever job you give me and I'll carry it out!"

"You should consider a job with UPS, then." Arthur chuckled.

"Not funny, man! You know I want to major in Science!" Arthur couldn't help but apologize. Alfred's dream was to become number one. That meant science. He loved it to death. Of course, he had to apply math to science, which was the part he didn't like, but if it was to help the world and his country of flu's and epidemics spread across, as well as any other problem, he was willing to step up to the plate. He may have been a goof, but he also had a kind heart to go with it.

No later, did they enter the shorter man's home. It was always a clashing mess of up to date technology and items. Most likely things he was designing. But the other half was traditional Japanese culture. Kiku always said he wanted to keep in touch of both the past and present. They seem so different, but both have a link to each other. Where one was incapable of existing without the other.

They headed to his basement, where all of his latest things of sorts came about. Binary codes were written all over on sticky notes, and clung to the wall for their life. It always seemed like a Hospital. The room was pure white everywhere, mixed with a pale blue. Kiku once told Alfred the look was based off the slender look of the Nintendo Wii. Arthur still got the chills when he came down. How could Kiku work in an environment like this? It would drive him insane. Even his room had more color than this.

"Well. Alfred-san. Arthur-san. I'd like to show you the new technology I've been working on." He pointed over to headgear and pods in the middle of the room. "These are the ETMS. Or, the Electronical Transport Mind Systems. They carry brain wave lengths and can literally put you in the new games we're producing for it. Surroundings are real, and you can even custom make your character to look like you, or even how you wished you looked."

"W-wow! Kiku! You've outdone yourself! And let me guess, we're so awesome we get to try it out?"

"Of course. Please, this way. I'll set you up in the pods." He walked up to the pods and lifted the lid. Alfred didn't even have to wait for Kiku to ask who was going to go in first before the American jumped the gun and was already sitting in it.

"Hook me up! I'm so excited!" Both Kiku and Arthur sighed in unison as he agreed and put the helmet on him, and strapped up wires around him. Soon, it was Arthur's turn. He walked up to the pod on the opposite of Alfred and sat in.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Arthur asked, a little nervous.

"Of course. Many tests have been done beforehand. We just need testers at this point." The Brit sighed, but nodded as he lay down, having Kiku set him up. No sooner, was his pod closed.

-x0x0x0x0x-

Arthur opened his eyes. He was now inside Kiku's video game, Minutes before, he was discussing with the Japanese man on what to make his character look like. How far technology had gone amazed Arthur. He still looked like himself, but different.

The Brit was wearing a toga that ended at his thighs. If Arthur had to admit, it felt a little short, but still looked fairly long enough. Next, he wore bottomless sandals; as if they were old traditional-like. Their brown color, almost gold looking added to the white color of the toga, and the halo that hovered above his head. The halo glowed a lovely yellow/gold color, and matched the wand he was holding. The wands base was white, and the tip was a star and it as well glowed.

The item that complemented Arthur the best was beautiful angel wings on his back. They were lengthy and surprised Arthur when he went to touch them with his one open hand, (as the other was busy grasping the wand) only to shudder from the feel of them. Arthur could actually _feel_ the appendage.

The sandy blond was astounded at how he could touch, feel, and even move them. If he was able to try, he would have attempted flight. Unfortunately, before such experiments were done, he met up with his American partner. Or rather, the American met up with him, much to Arthur's displeasure.

No sooner, did the dirty blond inspect his wear and broke out in laughter in Arthur's choice of an 'avatar' as Kiku had called them. Arthur scowled.

"Belt up, you idiot. Don't you dare laugh! I don't see you looking any better!"

Alfred instantly stopped his laughter and put on a somewhat upset look on his face. He examined himself before stating, "Dude, I'm a hero! All heroes look like this. As for you…" He stopped long enough to inspect the shorter Englishman over once again. "…You just look like a gender confused tooth fairy!"

Arthur ignored the comment, and just shrugged it off. He had gotten the idea from a dream he once had. Is that really so wrong? Arthur didn't think so. "Can we just go play now, Alfred?"

"Oh, so eager, I see?" Damn. Alfred always had to mock.

-x0x0x0x0x-

"Alright! Iggy! I'm so happy you finally accepted to go out and drink!"

"Belt up, you prat. It's only for tonight. Don't expect me making a habit out of this." After the events of the game, it had become quite late in the day. Kiku had gotten his information for his product and Alfred had a fun time laughing at Arthur and playing the game. Arthur mostly enjoyed looking at how real everything looked. If reality could always look so lovely, well… He wouldn't have minded.

Now, it was quite late in the night as both of the men ended up at a bar. Alfred, of course, who was too young to drink, flashed a fake ID just to enjoy the night just for once. Arthur protested, but eventually gave in. It would do him no good if he just yelled outside all night. He could risk catching a cold the next day. Arthur was surprised, as well. The dirty blond seemed to be able to hold in his liquor well.

Alfred had shown no signs of even being remotely drunk even after his first few drinks. Arthur, on the other hand, never could hold his booze quite all that well and felt a little tipsy after his first drink. After that, it all went downhill. The Brit kept demanding more and more liquors of sorts until he hit his rock bottom. Alfred couldn't help but feel sad and laugh at the same time for the poor sandy blond who became so depressed when drunk.

Not to say he was all depressed and down. He also had few moments he was extremely happy and hyper. One minute he'd go off on a depressing story, the next, he'd be laughing and saying something about the faeries he talked to. Oh, how Alfred was going to use this as blackmail for the future.

Many hours past and needless to say, Arthur was 'shit drunk' as the American addressed the subject. Alfred was busy holding the smaller man up, helping him walk out to Alfred's car. The Brit claimed he was, 'just fine' but failed to prove so when he slumped over and tripped over air as he walked. Oh no, Alfred wasn't letting him go.

"Wait right here while I bring the car, Iggy. And be good. Don't make me call your brothers on you."

"Wha'? Who told you their numbers? I sure didn'! Look! You've gone an' made th' faerie over there cry!" Alfred sighed. Oh, how he would never let Arthur drink again. Alfred had a hard enough time trying to understand the drunk as his slurred words did not help with his accent; but hearing about magical creatures that he knew for a fact did not exist… He could only take so much for one night.

"Iggy… Arthur; _stay_." This was more a command than a plea. But all commands are meant to be broken sooner or later. Especially with how the Englishman responded.

"Kiku's faeries! Look!" Arthur pointed over at nothing. 'Shit'. Was all Alfred could think. Was he hallucinating now, too? Or did Arthur think he was in the game?

"I'll go kill th' beast! I'll gain a level!" Of course… He really did think so. Sooner before Alfred could stop the sandy blond, Arthur had run out drunkenly into the streets, swishing his arms around like he was fighting. How embarrassing. But, Alfred didn't worry about embarrassment. Arthur was in the street and a car was coming. Fast.

"A-Arthur! Watch out!" Alfred's body couldn't move. He was scared. He didn't want to be; he was the hero! The number one guy to go to when you were in need for help! But no, when danger really did come, he just stood there and watched. Watched as the drunk Englishman looked in his direction by the call of his name, confused. That very face would be the last face anyone would ever see.

"_Arthur!_"

The car came, and hit him. The car hit Arthur. He made no noise, and the car stopped long enough to realize they had hit a person and quickly drove off. Alfred's motor skills returned only to dash at the man, screaming his name over and over, too panicked to realize he was crying. Arthur was beaten up badly. Large amounts of blood left his body which was now more pale than it had ever been, if that was even possible. Limbs were dislocated all over the place and one arm actually looked like it had so little holding it together to the body.

Alfred clutched the body, still screaming the others name; although it was rather hard to tell since his screams just sounded like noise more than actual formed words. He calmed down long enough to move them both out of the street and immediately called 9-1-1 in hopes his life could still be saved. Even though Alfred already knew it was too late, he still didn't want to believe his best friend just died in front of his very eyes.

-x0x0x0x0x-

"_W-where am I?"_

"Arthur Kirkland. We've been waiting for you."

"_What? Who are you? I don't understand…"_

"What? You don't 'understand'? That's alright. The _deceased_ never do…"

**TBC**

_A/N: Alright. So. This was actually hard to write. I'm not used to 1.) Being so consistent on updating. And 2.) writing so much. So. If information clashes, I'm sorry. –fail face-_

_I realized after re-reading a lot of this, time stuff doesn't make sense. Especially with Kiku. He transferred, but knew Arthur as a punk. –shrugs- Let's just say, when Kiku transferred, Arthur was still a punk. Arthur was already friends with Alfred, and tried changing himself for him, -plus with the fact he lives with a stuffy aunt- and Alfred was friends with Kiku, but it took a while for Arthur and Kiku to become friends. (Run-on-sentence much?) Any other interesting questions I'll try to fill as this progresses. Reviews are always appreciated. A LOT. So! As for that… Yep. He got run over by a car._

_Who the people are, I don't know. They may come back later, or not. Depending on how important I think they may be. And as to why Arthur thought he was in the game… Well, Kiku will return in the next chapter to explain. (SPOILERS! GASP!)_

_AND! From here on out, the plot will be much more interesting. I'm one of those writers who puts all the boring crap in the beginning so there's room for full on 'hero' action later. TEEHEE. And yes, was I clever to incorporate the first lines of the fanfic into the end of this chapter? No? Oh… Okay._

_No, but seriously, thanks for reading!_


	3. Where Am I, And Why Does No One Care?

**Chapter 3**

The next few days trailed on slowly for the American man, as well as Kiku and other friends of Arthur. That included his parents (of course), his brothers (which was surprising), his drinking mate, Francis, and his boss, Ludwig. They had all come to pay respects to Arthur before he was to be buried, which the funeral would take place next week.

Out of Ludwig's party, there were two Italian boys, twins, perhaps. Just like Alfred and Matthew. Next to the happier Italian out of the two was what looked like an albino. He was muttering something about beer and a good place to eat out for dinner later.

None of these people knew Arthur… Well, Kiku did. Ludwig sort of did; and of course his parents and brothers did. Even his half brother Peter came with his foster parents; a Swedish man and a Finnish man. Weird couple. Regardless, Peter was sad to see Arthur gone, and cried out, making everyone look away from where he was screaming something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry for calling you a jerk, even If you kind of were one!' It didn't take long for the Swedish man (who Alfred later learned that his name was Berwald) to pull Peter away and shush him.

Alfred looked around. Besides Peter, obviously, and Kiku as well as himself, why weren't they sad? Sure, they looked sad, but they really didn't look sad _enough_ to Alfred. If they were there that night, with Arthur, and saw him the moment right before that car came like he did… Would they feel different?

The dirty blond jumped when he felt his shoulder tapped. He quickly turned around to find Kiku. He sighed of relief. He didn't want to talk to anyone; but Kiku would be alright to chat with. He motioned for Alfred to bend down, as if he were about to reveal a secret. Alfred strictly obeyed.

"We need to talk Alfred-san… About, well… Arthur-san. It's a bit important. We'll meet once everyone has left." And that was that. Before Alfred could even confirm to meet, Kiku walked off to meet with his own brothers and sister who didn't know Arthur all that well, but still came because they knew he was dear to Kiku. A meeting with Kiku? Sure; why not?

A couple hours passed, and Alfred used his time to get better acquainted with the guests. Starting with Francis. They knew each other vaguely. Arthur always seemed to have him along for drinking and the man was a bit of a pervert. Alfred always thought Arthur had weird tastes in friends. Since whenever the Frenchman and him talked, it was like a battlefield.

"_Alors, Amerique_..." Alfred ignored the Frenchman. He was very much not in the mood to speak with him, lest he say something perverted and unrelated to the subject that Arthur was gone. And it was his entire fault. He would probably be tortured for the rest of eternity of what had happened when the ambulance finally came to take Arthur. Alfred would never forget that night after Arthur was hit.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The woman asked with a toneless voice. Alfred collected himself long enough to answer. His voice was cracked slightly and exhausted._

"_M-My friend. A car… He's not waking u-up… H-he!"_

"_Calm down, sweetie. Tell us the address and we'll be there as soon as possible."_

_Alfred nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him and looked around for the address. He couldn't remember the address of the pub, and didn't very well want to leave Arthur to find out. So he just told the woman the name of the street and the name of the pub they were at. That seemed to be enough information as the woman strictly told him, "Don't move, we have an ambulance on the way." And with that, Alfred left his cell phone number with the lady in case she needed to contact him again and hung up the phone. The American looked down at the now dead man._

_Arthur's eyes were still open. Which, in reality, really scared Alfred. Arthur's hollow emerald green eyes staring at him. Soulless. It was really bothering Alfred. Arthur's face was too much for the other. It basically screamed, 'I'm dead and it's your entire fault!'_

_By the time the ambulance came, Alfred was completely spooked out. He wasn't sure whether or not to close Arthur's eyes for him, and left them open, the paramedics closing them for him._

_It wasn't hard to figure out he was already dead. Oh no... Alfred really did know... But... Maybe the freak accidents that happened on television would have happened. Like, they somehow come back to life after a few hours and be fine! Yeah! Maybe that would be it! ...No. What a stupid idea. What a really, stupid idea. A sigh escaped the American's lips._

_Tonight was going to be one of the longest nights of his life..._

Alfred snapped back to reality as he noticed the Frenchman had left (probably to go 'woo' someone else with his perverted sex talk or something) and left for the kitchen, hopefully to make more small talk with other people. Time passed, and one by one, they left and soon enough, it was Alfred and Kiku alone. Although, if Kiku had to admit, it was hard to shake off his brothers and sister... Im Yong Soo especially. He was obsessed with embarrassing him in public. His brother Wang Yao was kind enough to draw him away with, 'I'll admit panda's originated from Korea if we go...' To which, he happily left.

The Japanese man slowly approached Alfred, tapping on his shoulder once again. Luckily this time, Alfred was prepared for it. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Arthur's couch. This would probably be one of the last times either of them got to see this place, let alone actually enjoy being here. All the memories they shared with Arthur; gone. Or rather, they weren't gone, but the need to make new ones were gone.

"Alright Kiku," The American began, "tell me what's up about... about Arthur."

* * *

Of course. Of bloody_ course_ he would end up running. Not even a few days dead, and Arthur was already running for his after-life.

It wasn't hard to adjust to, oh no. Being dead... It felt normal, surprisingly from what he had pictured. He still had his senses, he could still feel, and he still had emotions... All of which were being put in use right at that moment... He even felt fatigue... Which was not good if he wanted to keep running.

"Where does one hide?" Arthur asked himself, panicking. Really... being, 'put to rest' was an understatement. Since he had arrived, he'd had no rest whatsoever!

"_The deceased? What... What do you mean?" A very confused Englishman asked. In return, he received mocking laughter._

"_The poor child doesn't know! Oh, how sad... Isn't that sad Wang Yao?"_

_...Wang Yao? ...Wasn't that Kiku's brother? As far as Arthur knew, Yao was still alive! But... You know... He was sure _lots _of people were named 'Wang Yao'! There were bloody billions of people in the world! Surely it was some one else. There's no way... Oh... Maybe it was._

_And out came the Chinese man. Same height, same eyes, hair, same everything. Arthur's eyes were wide. The man who supposedly was 'Wang Yao' came close to Arthur and inspected him over, snickering a bit which angered the Englishman a fair bit._

"_He's perfect. Just like the last one, aru." The statement bothered Arthur. What was he 'perfect' for? Still, Arthur couldn't show his nervousness. He was also curious... The Wang Yao he knew... He didn't have that weird noise at the end of his sentences..._

"_Erm... 'aru', sir?" Arthur managed to escape his lips. The calm voice came back upon Arthur's ears. It sounded soft, yet cruel. Like a child who simply knew no right or wrong._

"_One simply gets a nervous tick after learning so many languages, da?" The voice laughed, a little more dark this time. To be honest, it scared Arthur. Where was he, and why did they want him? Though... Maybe questions weren't important as the voice began to rise once again._

_"You're only here for one reason, comrade," The childishness returning to the voice. Soon after, the voices owner had shown its face._

_A tall, lengthy man... He looked fairly young, maybe in his twenties or so. Arthur had sworn he'd seen the face before, but he honestly couldn't remember. His snow white hair moved with him, with his cold, almost a pale blue/lavender shade of eye color. Something about this man was childishly cruel, and Arthur didn't like that one bit.  
_

"_Run. And survive." The man stated, smiling and gripping a metal pipe he had held in his hands tightly. Why would the man need a metal pipe? But Arthur decided not to question seeing said object had splattered dried blood ran throughout the object. If Arthur knew better (which he did), he would just keep his mouth shut so he didn't end up as part of the tall mans blood pipe collection._

"_Survive, sir?" Arthur managed to ask, keeping distance. Why would one need to run and survive? Wasn't this the after-life? As in; 'enjoy the rest of eternity, you deserve it!' kind of thing?_

_Another laugh; which was really, starting to annoy the Englishman. "Da, comrade. So full of questions you are! But nyet," The snow haired man began as he grabbed Arthur's chin and inspected him, being a little intimidating. "You will not know. If you know, you will ruin everything." Arthur pulled away._

"_Isn't that my choice whether or not I know? This is my after-life, is it not?" He questioned, 'Wang Yao' looking away._

"_It would be wise if you just followed orders, aru." He seemed strained. Of course, Arthur imagined that if he was always with a frightening person such as this snow haired giant, he'd be wary, too. The taller man came back to Yao and ran his fingers through his long black hair. The man only tensed all the more, his eyes screaming for someone to help him._

"_Now. You will be running now." The tall Russian finally disclaimed to the poor Englishman, readying his medal pipe. Arthur backed away._

_"And... If I don't?"_

"_Let us say the more you stall, the more my pipe hungers for your face beaten upon it." Okay... Well that was enough to hear. Arthur turned, and started running. Soon after, did he find other people after him, covered in weapons, and strange creatures, too._

"_He will soon see hardships, won't he... China?" And that was the last time Arthur heard the mans voice. He didn't dare turn back, and he didn't dare to question why he said, 'China'._

So now, here he was, running. He had already been caught once before. A mistake he would not repeat. They didn't waste time to keep him down, and use any method of torture. The very thought of being mobbed or even hunted again made him feel queasy.

No matter where he ran, they always found him. Arthur was tired. He wanted a break, a time out, something! He had managed to sleep a bit before he felt them nearing him, but only so much sleep could only do so much. And it still was bothering him how he didn't know _why_he had to run and hide like some lab dog being tested.

It all just didn't make sense...

* * *

TBC~!

Alright~! So! Guys... This chapter... I'm not going to lie. It's a mess. And it's short. It was harder than crap to write and you guys have been waiting so long... I'm so sorry...

In other news, since Chapter 2, I've gotten a new computer! So... Sort of helps explain why you guys waited so long. My old one decided to die and I had been waiting to get this one... I've still had this one for about a month and a half, so I'll admit, I've been lazy. Although! Now I have an idea of where to go with this. Before, I was confused on what to do other than the basic idea, but now I have notes written down for later. Whoo! So! I hope the next chapters are more awesome than this one. Because I really know how much this one blows. :I

Also, I was awesome and saved my stories to a flash drive before my other computer died, so.. All my stuff was saved! Whoo! Go me!


End file.
